sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dewott the epic/Wiki Game Reviews
Review other people's games here: Desert Wolf Desert Wolf 2 Desert Wolf Recoded Desert Wolf Recoded review (review by Rich3001k): Enemy Placement: The first level.. well, actually the whole game is very easy because of this. Difficulty: Level 4 greatly lacks this. Addictiveness: Level 5 is very annoying when you are trying to climb the tower. It's quite addicting. Scenery: There's not much to it. Just a blue background with fog. Storyline: I don't exactly the iguana's motives for taking over the desert. Looking at Desert Wolf 3's title screen, I ask how did King Iguaba return to his normal self even though he was a zombie in the second game.. Music: Hyggelig Mygg is repeated through the entire game. Other: This game lacked a cool title screen and could have really used one. Also, the iguanas looked nothing like they did in the original game. Desert Wolf is too small. Overall, this game was good, but could have used a better working engine with more difficulty, varied music, and a better explained story. Score: 75/100 Petit's Adventure Recoded Petit's Adventure Recoded review (This review is bought to you by Scourtile/Poostudios/Ghosto/Weegeelover): I dont really play Petit games that much, and I don't really know what the series is like, so this'll be interesting. Controls:The controls are kind of slow, and Petit doesn't jump very high. However, to make up for that, it is possible for Petit to get a third jump. Enemy Placement:The enemy placement isn't that good. In some areas, the enemies are practically impossible to avoid. In other areas, dodging them is super easy. Because of this, the game is too simple. Difficulty:This game is too easy,mainly due to enemy placement. Gameplay:This game is a regular physics-platformer. I like how Rich3001k incorporated the Wall Jump technique into several areas into the game. Story:One thing I don't really get about the story is that I have no idea why "Petit is the only one who can stop Vometronz." Music:This game introduced me to the song "Highland Mambo," which I like. The music gets repetitive and annoying because Highland Mambo is played in almost every level in the game. Bosses:The fight against Vometronz is HORRIBLE. I like the game, however it is terrible in terms of bosses,difficulty,and enemy placement. The main song also is getting very annoying. Overall Score: 6.5/10 Petit Lost in a Cave Petit Lost Again Skyward Tigzon Part 1 Tigzon Part 2 Tigzon Part 3 Cube Fighters Cat Burglar Crossover Project X Part 1 Crossover Project X Part 2 Crossover Project X Part 3 MJD's The Johnny Family Series Mjd Series Review (By Scourtile) : Gameplay:On the rare occasion when there is a playable level, it is usually just the generic physics platformer. Enemy Placement: There arent many enemies, and when they are, they are usually easy to avoid. An exeption is in the first non intro level in A 3 Year Old who caused a war. The last enemy was practically impossible to avoid. Difficulty: This series greatly lacks playable levels, and for the most part they are very simple. The only hard one I ever found is the first non intro level in A 3 Year Old who caused a war, and that level is so insanely difficult that I ragequitted. Addictiveness: These games aren't very addicting, because there are barely ever any playable areas. Scenery: These games usually have okay scenery. Storyline:The series's story is very simple: A boy named Zack goes around causing mischef. Music: The music isn't repeated over and over again, thankfully. This series lacks difficulty, addictiveness, gameplay, and enemies. Overall, it gets a 6/10. DAW JAWNEE FAMILEEY SEEREEZ NAYM: DA SEEREEZIS NAYM SOONDZ LEEK AW PRISKOOWL TEE VEE SHO BUT IT GAWT REENAMD N NAW ITZ AWSUM GAIMPWAY:DIS SEEREEZ HAZ AWSUM GAIMPWAY DEEFEEKOOLTEEI:WHAI TOOW HAWRD ADDIKTIVNIZ:WUNHUNDWED PURCINT STOREEY:AWSUM STOREEY MOOZIK:JOOZT JOOZTEHN BEEBEERZ BAIBEEY OH WAYT DATZ MAH GAYM. MI SEEREEZ IZ FOUR PRISKOOLERZ BUHT MJDZ SEEREEZ IZ FOUR HAWRDCOOR GAYMURZ RAITEN:999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 OWT UV 10 The Yeego Series Yeego Series Review (By Mjduniverse) : Gameplay: Almost none. Enemy Placement: Horrible Difficulty: Easy Addictiveness: 0% Scenery: Horrible scenery Storyline: Just nothing but killing random people Music: There is rarley ANY. This series is just rubbish. Its so horrid i gave it a very short review. Rating: -100000000000000000000000000000/10 Yeego Series Review (By Yeego) Yeego Series Review: Gameplay: YOO DOO A LAWT OV DUMB THEENGS Enemy Placement: CRAPPY Difficulty: JUZT RAWNG Addictiveness: 0 PERCINT Scenery: STOOPID SEENEEREEY Storyline: DUMB STOREEY Music: DA MOOZIK FEETS JOOZT WONG DIS SEEREEZ IZ SOOPID JUHST LYK MIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Rating:-100000000000000000000000000000/10 The Birds and the Bees The Birds and the Bees 2 ET 'Yeego's dumb reviews' The creators of the series in this review found this offensive so it was deleted. Category:Blog posts